Dernière nuit
by Corail Zaarea
Summary: Veille de la bataille de Sekigahara. Un guerrier est déjà conscient du sort qui l'attend. Mais on ne peut pas tout prévoir... One Shot avec un de mes personnages préférés dans Kyo.


**Auteur : **Corail

**Genre **: Gluc'fic

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kyo ne m'appartiennent pas. (Ouiiiinnnnn) Diabétiques et suicidaires s'abstenir (diabétiques suicidaires : wellcome !)

**Remerciements **: Ma sœur Za pour sa relecture et hum… bah c'est ma sœur, je l'adore. Ma meilleure ( et parfois unique mais ça n'empêche pas) amie , toujours là pour me pousser quand il faut. Et tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (à leurs risques et périls, je le rappelle : les frais d'enterrement post suicide ou crise quelconque ne sont pas pris en charge par l'auteur ).

**Dernière nuit**

Toyomi contempla d'un air morne les étoiles qui brillaient au dessus de sa tente. La nuit était déjà avancée, pourtant une certaine fièvre agitait encore le camp plongé dans l'obscurité. Comme avant toute grande bataille, les hommes avaient du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il entendait l'écho de rires et de chansons paillardes qui provenaient de l'autre côté du camp ; et se surprit à envier ceux qui parvenaient ainsi à oublier un instant les réalités de la guerre. Beaucoup d'entre eux seraient morts le lendemain et tous le savaient, mais leur gaîté n'en était que plus exacerbée… _Parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend. Ils ne peuvent que l'imaginer, ils ne l'ont pas « vu »…_ Soudain frissonnant, il rentra à l'intérieur de sa tente. A quoi bon regarder le ciel alors que son destin était déjà écrit ? Les images de son rêve revinrent danser devant ses yeux. Une armée… Son armée. Le choc des chevaux s'abattant les uns contre les autres, les hurlements, le fracas des armes et… La défaite. Les corps de ses hommes s'écroulant autour de lui, submergés… Des centaines de corps… Tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui… Tous sans exception… Il pouvait même reconnaître certains visages… Puis une vague rouge devant ses yeux, et le néant…

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Si seulement il avait pu croire à un simple rêve… C'est ce qu'il avait cru, la première fois. Il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela ; les affrontements n'étaient alors que de simples échauffourées et il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où se jouerait le sort de la guerre. Mais il avait rêvé de cet endroit… des centaines de fois depuis. En arrivant il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Il se servit un verre de saké mais repoussa aussitôt la bouteille. Même l'alcool avait un goût de mort, ce soir. _Je devrais pourtant être heureux._ _Je vais mourir en guerrier._ En guerrier oui… C'est peut être pourquoi il avait tant de mal à accepter cette perspective. S'il mourait ainsi, ses idées seraient balayées avec lui. Il n'avait pas d'enfant, aucune femme ne l'ayant suffisamment intéressé pour qu'il prenne la peine de s'établir avec elle. Sa famille survivrait,certes, à travers son frère aîné… Mais lui même ne laisserait aucune empreinte sur le monde. Tout au plus le souvenir d'un utopiste qui avait échoué.

Un froissement de tissu attira son attention : quelqu'un était devant l'entrée de sa tente.

-Seigneur Toyomi ?

-Oui… entrez.

Un de ses hommes voulait il avoir une précision sur ses plans de bataille ? Ou un de ses éclaireurs apportait il une nouvelle importante ? A sa grande surprise la silhouette qui pénétra souplement dans la tente était féminine. Il ne pouvait pas discerner ses traits avec précision, mais les tissus colorés qui formaient son habillement la désignaient avec certitude pour ce qu'elle était : une des nombreuses prostituées qui suivaient l'armée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Que fais tu là ?

La jeune fille s'inclina humblement. Elle semblait effrayée de son ton incisif

- Pardonnez mon audace…C'est un de vos hommes qui m'a envoyée, sire. Il m'a payée pour venir vous voir.

Toyomi secoua la tête, agacé.

-Tu divagues. Je ne vois pas lequel de mes hommes se permettrait de faire ça.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter. Finalement elle tendit un objet menu entouré d'un morceau de tissu.

-Il m'a dit de vous remettre ceci.

Sans la quitter des yeux Toyomi déballa l'objet en question : un médaillon qu'il reconnut entre mille : il l'avait lui même donné à l'un de ses lieutenants qui le portait en permanence.

-Hum. Je me demandes ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Tu aurais pu t'enfuir avec… Quoique, le connaissant, tu ne serais pas allée loin…

-Dois je repartir seigneur ?

Toyomi la contempla un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur le pendentif qu'il tenait encore à la main. Bien qu'il l'aie présenté à l'époque comme un moyen de reconnaissance, il s'agissait en fait d'un porte bonheur… Il devrait penser à lui rendre demain ; ce n'était pas le jour où se séparer de ce genre d'objets. Il hésita. Bah, après tout « il » n'avait peut être pas tord … De toute façon il passerait une nuit blanche, alors autant la passer en agréable compagnie…

-Non. Tu restes.

La jeune fille sourit, visiblement soulagée . Il l'attira vers les couvertures qui jonchaient le fond de sa tente et entreprit de la débarrasser de ses vêtements mais elle repoussa sa main doucement.

-Laissez moi d'abord m'occuper de vous…

Toyomi serra de toutes se forces la couverture. D'abord ce massage, des plus délassants et maintenant… Il ne pouvait se faire une opinion à propos de cette fille, dont les gestes étaient à la fois étonnement maladroits et atrocement précis… efficaces… Il se cambra, cessant de penser à quoi que ce soit…

Encore haletant, il attira sa compagne plus près de lui, dénouant la ceinture de son vêtement. La jeune fille se pencha vers son oreille, y glissant quelques mots. Toyomi haussa le sourcil, surpris.

-De dos dis tu ? C'est dommage, mais si tu y tiens…

Celle ci lui adressa un sourire timide, acquiescant, et s'allongea langoureusement sur les couvertures. Toyomi sourit et s'étendit à son tour, écartant les quelques voiles qui couvraient encore le dos en question, dénudant les épaules, blanches à souhait ; ainsi qu'une chute de reins… Magnifique. Il effleura la peau fine, descendant lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il sentit les battements de cœur de sa partenaire s'accélérer, sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide… _Etonnant. _De la part d'une catin…_C'est ce que je pensais, elle ne doit pas être très expérimentée. De toute façon, mince comme elle est, elle doit être plutôt jeune…_

Bah, les temps étaient durs. En tout cas, il avait rarement trouvé une fille de ce genre aussi désirable… Il frémit d'anticipation, sa main à présent au niveau des reins… Il interrompit son mouvement, soudain troublé. Ces trois cicatrices circulaires, juste au dessus de la fesse droite…

-Qu'est-ce ?

Elle sursauta imperceptiblement. Ses battements de cœur se répercutaient à présent dans tout son corps, mais elle répondit d'une voix égale.

-Simple souvenir de campagne, seigneur. Suivre l'armée n'est pas de tout repos.

-Je vois.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se rapprocha, dénudant sa nuque avant de l'effleurer de ses lèvres. Un long frisson parcourut sa partenaire et il sourit doucement. Plus de doute. Il joua quelques instants avec les mèches brunes, songeur. Comment une telle idée lui était elle venue ? Et lui, comment avait il pu se laisser abuser ne serait-ce qu'une minute ?

-Un problème, sire ?

-Non, aucun.

Ce qui était fait était fait. Pour sa dernière nuit, il ne se serait pas attendu à cela, mais il comptait bien profiter de cette compensation du destin. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule qui tremblait légèrement sous sa paume.

-Simplement…

D'un mouvement vif, il accentua la pression de sa main, faisant basculer la jeune fille sur le dos. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux noirs effrayés

-…je n'aime pas agir à l'aveuglette… Mais tu sais cela n'est ce pas… Yukimura ?

En prononçant ces derniers mots il avait écarté brutalement les tissus qui masquaient la poitrine de « sa » partenaire, dévoilant un torse imberbe.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte de saisissement, Yukimura semblait incapable de faire un geste. Toyomi laissa retomber le tissu de la robe. C'était quelque chose d'avoir compris, mais en avoir confirmation… Ces lèvres peintes, ces paupières fardées, c'étaient bien celles du plus jeune de ses lieutenants, sans doute le plus fidèle aussi… Yukimura prit une inspiration, des larmes perlant au bord de ses paupières. Il parvint enfin à articuler d'une voix cassée

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Il déglutit, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté et détourna les yeux du regard fixe de son maître. Toyomi l'entendit encore murmurer.

-Faites de moi ce que vous voudrez. Je peux mourir à l'instant si vous le désirez.

Ces paroles lui firent reprendre ses esprits. Il posa la main sur la joue du jeune homme, le tournant à nouveau vers lui.

-Il me semble que j'ai accepté une autre proposition, ne ?

Il essuya délicatement ces yeux où le désespoir fit place à la surprise quand il se pencha pour embrasser doucement ces lèvres trop rouges…

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne reconnaîtrais pas mon meilleur lieutenant ?

Yukimura déglutit sans répondre. Toyomi poursuivit, effaçant d'un coin de tissu les restes de maquillage

-De toute façon tu as le teint trop frais, la peau bien trop douce pour une catin… Et celles ci n'ont pas autant de cicatrices…

Disant cela, il caressa lentement la ligne du cou de Yukimura, ses clavicules, s'arrêtant sur la fine ligne qui barrait l'une d'elles, témoin d'une lame bien utilisée mais dont le possesseur n'était certainement plus de ce monde…

Il poursuivit sa descente, écartant les derniers pans du vêtement inutile, dévoilant le corps fin et musclé du jeune homme… Superbe… Il sentit Yukimura frémir, mal à l'aise, et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois, attendant que ralentissent les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il avait le temps… Ce serait leur seule nuit, il n'avait pas envie de le brusquer…Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas ; Yukimura lui rendit son baiser avec une fougue étonnante, se collant instinctivement à lui… Quand il lâcha ses lèvres, il n'y avait pas à se tromper sur l'éclat de ses yeux… Il poursuivit ses caresses, de plus en plus précises…

Sa bouche suivit lentement le parcours de ses mains, arrachant à Yukimura de nouveaux soupirs… Quand elle descendit trop bas cependant, celui ci réagit violemment.

-Non !

Il s'était redressé, haletant.

-Vous ne… vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

Toyomi cligna des yeux, surpris de la vivacité de sa réaction, puis sourit avec amusement

-Ah non ? Pourquoi ?

Ecarlate, Yukimura bredouilla.

-Ce… ce ne serait pas correct, je…

Lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres, Toyomi trancha en le rallongeant

-Tu l'as bien fait… De toute façon laisses moi décider de ce qui est « correct » ou non…

Toyomi sourit mentalement. Ses remords balayés, Yukimura semblait apprécier ses attentions… Il était peut être temps de passer à la suite…

Il tendit la main vers la bouche de Yukimura, effleurant ses lèvres d'une demande implicite…

Son coeur manqua un battement. Yukimura avait saisi son poignet et l'embrassait… Envahi par un sentiment de malaise, Toyomi s'interrompit, se hissant à la hauteur de son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Celui ci lui jeta un regard inquiet, craignant d'avoir commis un impair. Devant son expression, Toyomi poussa un soupir. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Masquant sa déception, il l'interrogea d'une voix douce

-Yukimura… Tu n'as aucune expérience, n'est ce pas ?

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement. Il détourna les yeux, mortifié , avant de murmurer

-C'est vrai. Si ça vous déplaît, je…

Il secoua la tête, incapable de poursuivre. Arriver jusque là pour être rejeté… Toyomi l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Simplement… je peux m'arrêter là si tu le désires.

Yukimura le fixa en ouvrant de grands yeux. Toyomi souffla

-Je ne te forces à rien, et je ne t'en voudrai pas, d'accord ?

Yukimura sentit son cœur accélérer.

-Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui t'as conduit ici et que… je ne devrais peut être pas être ton premier.

- C'est faux, c'est vous que j'…

Yukimura s'interrompit, écarlate. Il reprit dans un murmure.

- C'est avec vous que j'ai choisi de le faire.

Beau rattrapage, mais insuffisant. La gorge de Toyomi se serra malgré lui. _Alors c'est pour çà… J'aurais dû le deviner Yukimura , pardonnes moi…_ A présent il était trop tard pour l'écarter, il ne ferait que le blesser inutilement. Après tout ses pupilles ne reflétaient aucune hésitation… Il sourit, se penchant pour souffler à son oreille

-Alors j'ai tout à t'apprendre…

---------

Yukimura bailla, émergeant lentement du sommeil. Les évènements de la soirée lui revenant en mémoire, il ouvrit soudain les yeux, cherchant la silhouette familière contre laquelle il s'était endormi... Il se redressa, vaguement déçu : Toyomi était déjà levé. Il rougit : il allait passer pour un fainéant en plus de tout le reste ! Un rire de gorge le tira de ses pensées

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ; il fait à peine jour.

Il jeta un regard perdu dans la direction de la voix : Toyomi était assis en tailleur à l'extrémité opposée de la tente, se distinguant à peine des lourds panneaux de toile. Déjà habillé, visiblement ; constata t'il avec un pincement au coeur. Un instant, en l'entendant, il avait espéré que…

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'homme se rapprocha de lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Soudain intimidé devant ses vêtements de chef, Yukimura remonta instinctivement le drap, cachant sa nudité. Il se sentait gêné à présent ; le jour lui rappelait sa place... Un sourire la rassura.

-Bien dormi ?

Il hocha la tête,troublé. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait… Mais il ne le pourrait pas, jamais. Il avait déjà outrepassé ses droits… Toyomi

poursuivit, sans paraître remarquer son trouble.

-J'ai récupéré tes vêtements habituels. Ainsi tu pourras quitter ma tente sans ces oripeaux… Après tout il est normal que tu viennes prendre tes instructions, un jour comme aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai… Merci.

Un instant son amant eut l'air d'hésiter,troublé, comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose. Il se contenta finalement de déposer sur ses genoux le tas de vêtements et se releva ; faisant mine d'observer une carte tandis que Yukimura les revêtait prestement. Il lui désigna le morceau de parchemin

-A propos d'instructions… Voici tes ordres : tu commanderas l'escadron posté sur le flanc gauche de l'ennemi ; à cet endroit précis. Vous attaquerez après l'escadron principal et prendrez notre adversaire en tenailles, c'est compris ?

Surpris, Yukimura ne put contenir une exclamation de dépit

-Je… Je ne combats pas à vos côtés ?

Aussitôt conscient de son impudence, il s'inclina humblement

-Excusez mon irrespect, je n'ai pas à discuter vos ordres. Je vous prie de me pardonner.

-Allons, relèves toi, Yukimura. Tu ne m'as pas manqué de respect. Au contraire, j'apprécie ta loyauté ; et crois moi, j'apprécie de t'avoir à mes côtés au cours du combat. Mais…

Il s'interrompit, le visage lointain.

Mais j'ai vu ce qui va arriver. Tous ceux qui seront près de moi mourront, et je ne veux pas que tu en fasses partie.

-Mais l'attaque menée par ton escadron peut reverser le sort de la bataille. Je veux à sa tête un homme en qui j'ai toute confiance… Ou plutôt l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance, ajouta t'il plus chaleureusement.

Soulagé, il vit Yukimura rosir et incliner la tête, visiblement rasséréné. Un instant il eut honte de lui même. Honte de le manipuler ainsi. Même si sa dernière phrase était vraie…

-Je vous remercie. Je saurai m'en montrer digne.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui effleurer la joue. Tant de douceur dans un guerrier si prometteur… Et tant de candeur encore. _Je n'aurais peut être pas dû céder à cette nuit. Il était volontaire mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait… Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, même pas ma présence…Et il n'en souffrira que plus, s'il survit… _Il se reprit. De telles pensées n'étaient pas digne d'un guerrier. Après tout ce qui l'attendait n'était rien d'autre que la fin dont tout samouraï rêvait…

Il sentit Yukimura fermer les yeux, inclinant la tête sous sa caresse pour accentuer le contact, et sourit tristement. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à lui rendre son amour… Maintenant il pouvait seulement s'assurer qu'il parte au combat l'âme en paix.

Il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de plonger son regard dans ces prunelles trop innocentes.

-N'oublies pas, Yukimura. Je t'ai donné mon nom. Quoi qu'il advienne, je compte sur toi pour le porter avec honneur… Pour cela il faut vivre. Agis avec vaillance , mais préserves toujours ta vie et celle de tes hommes, compris ?

Visiblement le jeune homme ne voyait pas la raison d'un tel sermon, mais il acquiesça néanmoins.

-Je vous le promets.

Toyomi s'écarta doucement, souriant malgré lui de son visage déterminé.

-Alors va te préparer. Ce jour va marquer l'histoire de notre pays.

L'expression de Yukimura changea, un sourire féroce éclairant son visage.

-Oui. Aujourd'hui nous vaincrons les Togukawa, et vous règnerez sur le Japon.

C'était à nouveau le lieutenant dont le regard faisait trembler hommes et ennemis. Rayonnant, il se réjouissant d'avance de la bataille qui se préparait, impatient d'en découdre. Confiant en ses forces, en leur victoire... A voir l'aura qui l'entourait, Toyomi sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un poids. Quelque soit l'issue du combat, même si sa vision annonçait la déroute de leur armée, il en était désormais certain : Yukimura s'en sortirait.

Le jeune homme continuerait à se battre pour leurs idéaux. Et qui sait ; peut être qu'un jour…

Il souriait encore quand le rabat de la tente se referma sur celui qui avait été son plus proche conseiller avant de devenir son amant. Il n'avait désormais plus aucun regret.

Finalement, il ne quitterait pas cette terre en la laissant aussi vide qu'il l'avait pensé.

**Fin.**

Bon, c'est presque une death fic quand on y pense… vu ce qui va logiquement suivre… C'est rare de ma part… Mais bah, ça m'a bien plu d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer entre Yukimura et celui qu'il avoue « avoir aimé éperdument » (dans le tome 4). Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit dans la « réalité » ; sinon Yukimura ne l'évoquerait pas de cette manière, mais après tout c'est à ça que servent les fics !

Cela dit je ne sais pas si ma version est beaucoup plus satisfaisante pour le moral de ce brave Yukimura : vaut il mieux perdre quelqu'un après avoir pu concrétiser son amour pour lui ou avant ? La question reste entière…

(La question oui, Toyomi, non ! Du moins pas pour longtemps. lol ! - Le pauuuuvre ! Quelle idée aussi, d'aller s'étriper joyeusement pour régner sur quelques paysans moyenâgeux ! Enfin, si ça permet de tomber sur des mecs genre Yukimura faut voir, je veux bien apprendre le sabre…)

Dites moi si ça vous a plu, déplu, si le taux de sucre était trop élevé… Le lime trop léger… N'importe quoi pourvu que je sache si je suis la seule à vérifier si des nouvelles histoires sur Kyo apparaissent ou si cette page est totalement déserte !…

Et puis théoriquement d'autres fics à moi devraient bientôt être publiées -(dès que j'aurai moins la flemme de les taper). N'hésitez pas à passer les voir !


End file.
